Lost Name
by Mediscout
Summary: Sora, Max, and Tyson forget who they are and Riku, Rei, and Kai are there to help....we hope....Warning! MaRe,SoRi, and TyKa
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own a god damn thing_

Lost Name

_Names can be lost forever if one forgets…_

Blonde hair blows in the breeze as cars whiz by, mixing with navy and chestnut brown. Ocean blue eyes fill with interest as they stare ahead, watching the once enemy now escape….Escape from love….What is love? Is it something that slowly eats away at you and makes you feel like your going to vomit? What is love? Those dripping stories with happy endings? What is love? Love is…..something unexplainable…..that happened to three boys when it seemed impossible….to love someone with no memory….and the only way to unlock the memories is to unlock their heart….Can you do that?...How do you unlock someone's heart…when they can't even remember your name? How do you lose your name….

2 years ago, August 2nd 2004

_Blinding light coming at them….. 'Where am I?'_

_Voices screaming out in pain…. 'Why can't I move?'_

_Broken bodies……….. 'Pain…so much pain…'_

_Blood…rivers of it… 'Wetness around me….'_

_.wrapping around three bodies, pulling them into oblivion…. 'Why is it so dark?'_

_Sirens closer…. 'Is someone coming?'_

_People crying…. 'Why am I in pain?'_

_Voices filled with worry….worrying about three people 'What's happening…'_

_Voices fading…. 'Wait…I need….help…..so much pain……'_

**Silence….Dead Silence….**

At a near by hospital…..

Rei runs down the hallway hurriedly….Not even noticing the wet floor up ahead until it's too late. Rei yelps and falls on the newly wetted off-white tiles, landing painfully on his arse.

"Damn hospital and its cursed white tile floors…" Rei mumbles as he lifts himself off the tiled floor and back to running.

_98_

_99_

_100_

_101_

_102…_

Rei opens the door to room 102 and looks inside to see what he wished could be erased from his mind immediately. Sitting there on the hospital bed is an unconscious Max with his blonde hair tangled and his pale freckled face with light bruises. Max's right arm is broken along with some ribs and a nasty blood matted gash is along his side along with his forehead wrapped. Rei can't help but think Max looks like a fallen angel with his fluffed out hair and silent breathing like a whisper being told to a friend. That's how Max always looked like to Rei, an angel that belongs in a more sacred place than a war torn world filled with hate and destruction. Rei's secret love that Rei wishes belonged to him. Yep, Rei loves Max and would do anything to save him from the pain Max is in now. Rei sighs and leaves Max's room unwillingly since there are two more people to visit.

Kai wanted to strangle who ever had hit Tyson with their car. 'As soon as I get my hands on them I'll break their neck!' Kai snarls within his mind as he watches his midnight blue haired angel sleep. Tyson's leg is broken and at an odd angle while his forehead is wrapped and shows signs of bleeding with the coppery smell of blood drifting in the air. Kai brushes Tyson's bangs from his eyes and sighs as he watches Tyson sleep peacefully. Usually Kai would take advantage and grope Tyson (AN: My kai is perverted but Tyson is still a virgin….which is amazing…) but right now he was too furious at the driver that hit Tyson….and Max….and Sora….

Riku's train of thought is pretty much the same as Kai's, he wanted to kill the driver by running them over. Riku's aquamarine eyes drift over Sora's body that has a broken hand and arm and his forehead is bandaged. (AN: Notice the forehead thing? Remember that.)

Riku grits his teeth and storms out of the room and meet an equally pissed off and worried Rei and Kai.

"I'm going to run over that asshole driver and sees how they like being run over." Riku growls and Kai nods, plotting his own revenge.

A female and a male doctor hurriedly rush up to them, the female looking worried, one of the males looks like he'd been crying. The female clears her throat when all three stare at her.

"I'm doctor Niwa in charge of Sora and Max. And this is Doctor Mousy in charge of Takao. We must inform you that our patients will make it but….." She trails off and eyes them with her red eyes, "They appear to have concussions and will not remember a lot. They may only remember their child hood, but do not worry. Their memory will return within a week." She gives them a kind smile and leaves with a crying doctor Mousy.

"Their memories are …..Gone…" Rei slowly registers what has happened. 'What is they don't remember us….'

Mimi: First chappie done! –Does happy dance- By the way, Kaikao and Reion are working on this story with me! Hazzah!

Kai: -wide eyed and twitching- What!

Mimi: Um, please review before I die….


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi: Me ish sorry, school distracted me . Oh, and Rin...

Rin: hehehe

Mimi: -hides behind Sora- Save me mom! he wants to rape me!

Rin: No I don't...oh and to celebrate you typing and getting good grades...

Mimi: Blah! I hate school!

Rin:.anywho, to celebrate I say we should have sex on this computer table

Mimi: O.O Eep! -runs away-

Riku: Mimiko doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Beyblade...Damn! I could be having sex with Sora in every world! And he could wear nothing -sighs- stupid PG rated disney people...

Mimiko's Note: The mystery of Niwa and Mousy will soon be clear young grasshoppers .

Thanks to: Akira of the Twilight, Tysonkaiexperiment, KiraraCutie, little-animegirl, Kiki and Coco, Max-4-ever, and my co-writer Kaikao and Reion .

Chapter 2

Who am I?

Deep ocean blue eyes slowly open and blink away sleepiness as they take in their surroundings in confusion. Chestnut brown spiky messed up bangs hang low like a curtain from the world and those ocean blue eyes that blink again only this time in confusion as the boy sits up cautiously.

'_Where am I?'_

The ocean blue eyes fall upon a sleeping boy at the edge of the bed clutching possessively onto the brown haired boy's legs. His silvery hair elegantly spills across his peaceful sleeping face making him look angelic as a smile graces his light pink lips. The brown haired boy leans closer and pokes the sleeping boy.

" Helllloooooo! Wake Uppppppp!" The brown haired boy continues to poke the silver haired boy who swats away their hand sleepily. The brown haired boy ponders what to do next and suddenly beams in happiness. The brown haired boy leans forward towards the silver haired boy and gently lays his lips on the silver boy's cheek...and blows.(MN: This is how my little brother Tye wakes me up . )

Riku

" What the fuck!" Riku shot up quickly when wet lips blow on his cheek and he glares (or tries to glare) his aquamarine eyes at the now smiling culprit who beamed happily at awakening Riku.

" Was that really necessary Sora? You could have just poked me or something..." Riku slightly growls in a friendly way.

_'Not that I didn't enjoy feeling your soft lips against my cheek. I don't think I'll ever wash it again...unless you give me more kisses that is...Damn do I need a hobby instead of lusting over Sora!...even if he IS too molestable for his own good...'_

" First of all I _did_ poke you but you didn't wake up. So I blow on your cheek and then you said bad words that we're not supposed to say. Second where am I? And why don't I remember? Third, _Who's Sora?_"

_bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce THUD!_

"Ow!" A blonde winces as he collides with a very painful hospital bed headboard. The blonde pouts at the headboard and rubs his ocean blue eyes with a hint of sky blue with the back of his hand, yawning cutely while scanning the boring white room. The blue eyes filled with boredom gaze over every single object.

_Flowers, waste basket, table, chair, sleeping boy, tv...Boy!_

The blonde's eyes widen as he turns his attention back to the boy sleeping in the chair next to his bed, slumped forward and softly breathing. The boy's black bangs hang over a red yin yang bandana and his closed eyes. The blonde slinks forward towards the boy and slides into his lap to get a better look. (AN: Poor sleeping boy, he's probably getting an erection! XD) The boy stirred underneath him and the blonde blinked as golden catlike eyes lock with his.

Rei

'_...OMFG! Max is on my lap! -mentally happy dances -' _

"...Um, Max? Could you maybe get off my lap?" Rei cautiously said while the blonde played with his face (MN: Like a baby does you sick minded individuals!)

_'NoOoOoO! Don't ask him to get off! Keep him here and if his thigh slips a little lower he'll finally know how you feel!'_

"Ok, only if you answer some of my questions." Max puts on a childish stern face and Rei tries to hold in his laughter 1) he risks hurting Max's feelings 2) he risks Max slipping and finding about, er, his little situation 3) if 1 and 2 happen he risks dieing from embarrassment or Max's rejection. " First, where are we? Second, why are we here? Third, why do I hurt? Fourth, _who are we and who is Max?_"

_Crash!_

A navy blue haired boy dashes out of the bathroom and hops back into the hospital bed before the tampon dispenser of doom can unleash its wrappers of death upon the poor boy again. The boy hid under the white cotton covers and cautiously looked around the room for more dispensers only to find a dual haired boy leaning against the wall sleeping (MN: Very uncomfy but so Kai-like) The bluenette waves his hand in front of the dual haired boy's face only to have it caught in the vise like grip of the dual haired boy.

"What do you think you are doing Tyson?" The cold voice made the bluenette shiver slightly.

_Kai_

_'Stupid pride! I need to not be so cold but noOo, I just had to go and snap at him! Be nice if you want to get laid! Remember that Kai! ...I did not just think that...'_

Kai's blood colored eyes watch Tyson's confused face carefully, waiting expectantly for a firey comeback.

" Why were you asleep while standing up? Why are we even here? Did you get us in trouble? Or did I? And I'm hungry..._And who's Tyson anyways? Am I Tyson? Or are you Tyson?_"

Mwhaha!

"I can't believe we fooled them!" Dr. Niwa giggles (yes, giggles) and pushes her hair behind one ear, "Do I look like a doctor to you _Dr. _Mousy?" She bursts out laughing and wipes away stray tears. Dr. Mousy just grins and takes off his purple wig while Dr. Niwa takes out her red contacts to reveal ocean green blue eyes. She takes off the hospital uniform revealing a form fitting black spy-like jump suit and takes a black leather hooded robe (like the unknowns). Dr. Mousy does the same and puts on a robe too and grins at Dr. Niwa.

" I can't believe all we had to do for this get-up was to bribe the real Dr. Mousy to "have fun" with his male counterpart." The fake Dr. Mousy puts on fingerless gloves as "Dr. Niwa" puts on her black boots and she straightens.

" -sigh- Don't you just love love? All the secrets and lusting?" Her eyes turn dreamy like and she sighs, "You should know the way your lusting after _Her._" She softly smiles at her wide grinning counterpart and hops out the hospital window onto the nearest tree branch, " Ready cousin?"

Mimiko: Hehe, fake Dr. Niwa bribed Dark to have "fun" with poor uke Daisuke . Anywho, review our puppets er I mean luvs...

Rin: -playing with puppet Noel- Dance puppet dance!

Mimiko:...yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Mimiko: pouts Kaikao's computer fried so last chapter and this chapter are by me alone...and the first chapter too...

Kai: thanking heavens

Mimiko:...your a horrible father aren't you? And kaikao's back so nah!

Rin: Anywho, before Mimiko dies, she does not own beyblade or kingdom hearts...yet

Mimiko: WORLD DOMINATION! Mwhahaha!

Rin: drags Mimiko off

Mimiko: NOooOooOoo!

Mimiko's Note: Thanx to all my puppets! tears in eyes Thanx sooo much! Oh, and May, be nice to Akira! She needs to update . Oh and after numerous DaisukexDark fan reviews I am bringing them back

Riku: I feel like we're triplets, Kai, Dark, and I.

Mimiko: Why?

Daisuke: 1. Horny beyond reason and I have proof

Tyson: 2. They're cold and ice hearted

Sora: 3. They at first have ulterior motives towards us, the cute ones.

All three: 4. AND THEY WON'T STOP USING BONDAGE!

Mimiko: -takes out ear plugs- Good thing I had these in, wouldn't want my virgin mind to combust XD

Rin: You.Me.Bed.NOW!

Mimiko? I've never slept with you so why should I now?

Rin: Because if you don't I shall borrow some of Riku's ropes! And-! -looks around- Where did she go?

In New Zealand

Mimiko: Typing Chapter from here until Rin isn't horny anymore...which will probably mean I'm moving here .

Thanx to:

Tysonkaiexperiment

Kiki and Coco

Akira of the Twilight

Max-4-ever

and Bob

Rin: Bob?

Mimiko: Bob the Magical ferret! He's my conscience XD

Warning: Kawaii overdose ., horny Riku, Rei, and Kai, and this chapter was typed when I was on a sugar high!

Noel: Are you sure you aren't on drugs?

Chapter Three

Left foot.

"Ow"

Right foot.

"Ow"

Left foot.

"Ow"

Right foot-!

"Will you stop saying ow Koi? I know it hurts the first time but still..." Dark trailed off as Daisuke blushed. Dark grinned softly as his now koi blushed as red as his flaming hair and ruby eyes mixed together. Dark had always lusted after Daisuke but Daisuke always avoided the advances or almost died blushing. And now here he was, the owner of Daisuke and the reason why Daisuke's arse hurt so much. The memories were already turning him on and that means he'd need another round with his koi to fix his "problem". (MN: I can't believe I typed this O.O...oh well, might as well keep on going...) He continued walking when he suddenly got run over by a laughing blonde boy and giggling spiky brown haired boy.

"God damn teenagers and their-!" Dark couldn't finish his cursing when a silver haired boy along with a grumbling long haired Chinese boy bumped into him. Daisuke blinked as he watched his koi get run over again and again, wondering how four teenagers got into the hospital.

" I'm going to wring their scrawny necks." Dark grumbles as Daisuke continued to watch the teen boys running down the hallway.

Three words that could describe Riku and Rei's situation...agony, suffering, and pain...all because of Sora and Max who currently were running down the hospital's freshly cleaned hallways (MN: Am I the only one who notices the spotless floors of DOOM? I always seem to slip on them...). How did Riku and Rei end up in pain?

Flashback

As soon as Max learned who he was and Rei explained what happened Max went screaming down the hospital hall about how he must go make sure this "Sora" and "Tyson" people, who were supposedly his best friends before the accident, were ok and not dead with Rei right behind him. However, at the same time, Sora came out of the door (Riku trailing behind him of course) and what happened? A head on collision of course! Ending up with a big tangled pile of limbs and of course, topping all of this off, comes the accidental hand on your crushes butt or they end up almost kissing you. Rei blushed as his hand is crushed by Max's butt while Riku almost moaned as Sora squirms underneath him (MN: I'm evil) Then Max and Sora took off down the hall and ran over a purple haired doctor who cursed at them while the red headed doctor merely watched. (All this ended when they were thrown out of the hospital for disrupting the peace.)

End Flashback

"I hate hospitals." Riku grumbled as Sora now played with a lock of his hair while sitting next to him very closely. Max and Sora FINALLY had calmed down and now sat quietly talking or watching the world in awe. One thing that amazed them: vending machines. Both spent hours (and Rei/Riku's money) on dispensing snacks, which were given to a mother visiting her little four year old who recently had surgery.

"You bet it they are." Rei sighed as Max played with a stray white kitten who purred while Max laughed happily.

"So why are you bums out on the sidewalk or do I not want to know?" Riku and Rei jumped in surprise and turned to see a expressionless Kai. What drew their attention though was the chocolate eyes peeking out from behind Kai.

"Who are they Kai-kai?" A soft voice whispered.

Mimiko: sorry for shortness but I don't have my Kaikao -sobs-

Rin: You act as if you love him

Mimiko: I don't, he's my cousin you dork...wait...were you jealous?

Rin: No comment

Mimiko: Review or Riku will be locked up for a month!

Sora: -hand in cookie jar- Huh?

Riku: NoOoOo! Then Sora will still be a virgin! -sobs-

Sora:...Yay! No groping! -happy dances-

Riku: Fine, I won't grope anymore -yanks Sora's pants off- I'll do this instead!

Rin: Your my role model Riku. -tries to snatch Mimiko's pj pants-

Mimiko: Review before I'm molested!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo's Note:

Kyo: Yay! I FINALLY had time to update! XD

Rin: Yeah, we had other important things to do.

Kyo: Why aren't you being sarcastic?

Rin: B/c my libido comes before your writing

Kyo: No it doesn't!

Disclaimer:

Sora: Kyo, Kaikao, and Reion obviously don't own any of these characters or else...

Kai: Tyson would be with me and we'd exchange blow-jobs every show

Rei: Max and I would come out of the closet

Max: But I like the closet...

Rei: I meant we'd say we're gay and together, we'd still have sex in the closet dear.

Riku: And Sora and I would have sex on every world! (as many times as we want hehe)

Dark: And I would have my own body so I can molest my

Dai-chan and beat the crap out of Risa and Riku for even coming close to my koi!

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Kawaii overdose, Hentainess, and the usual craziness.

Thank you Akira for betaing!

Chapter 4

Stormy eyes blinked as four people watched his Kai. A whimper emerged from his throat as the eyes stared at him now. 'The people seem very familiar but what if they aren't?'

A blur of blonde and brown glomped the poor distressed stormy eyed boy who squeaked and a soft pink hue dusted over his tan cheeks. "You must be my bestest friend Tyson!" Max (A.K.A. Blonde blur) huggled the helpless stormy eyed boy as Rei sweat dropped.

"Max, don't glomp Tyson." Rei lightly scolded as he softly yanked Max off of Tyson.

(KMN: is that possible? Rin: Who really cares? Noel: People with too much time on their hands)

Max pouted and buried his face into Rei's hair and breathed deeply while Rei blushed a deep red. "Rei smells good, like," Max searched for the right word, "Like strawberries!" (KMN: Sorry, I have a strawberry fetish XD)

"Tyson? Why is Rei red like a beet? Is he a beet?" Sora whispered in Tyson's ear while he still huggled the poor boy (much to a twitching Kai and growling Riku's annoyance)

"Maybe you should do that to the silver haired boy and see if he turns into a beet like kitty man, er, I mean Rei." Tyson whispered back as Sora giggled at Rei's new nickname.

Jumping off of Tyson's back, Sora sprinted off.

THUMP!

Riku fell onto the grass with a thud, getting the wind knocked out of him.

(RN: wow, it's like Kyo and Selphie's glomps XD)

Giggles.

A curious Sora poked Riku's closed eyes until he opens them. Riku blinked and quickly realized Sora was straddling him. Blood slightly ran down Riku's nose as Sora squirms slightly.

"Sora. Quit. Squirming." Riku grinds out until loud laughter suddenly is heard. Riku and Sora turn their heads to see a laughing purple haired doctor and a red head blushing furiously.

"Dark! Stop it! Your knee is bleeding! Besides, it wasn't that funny! One of them could have been hurt!" The red head desperately tried to get the purple haired doctor to stop rolling on the ground laughing. The doctor suddenly stopped and glomped the poor tomato red head. (RN: I'm starting to doubt Dark's quack license, he is a way better phantom thief)

"Aw! But they are so cute and funny like you! Dai-chan?" Dark (RN: aka: the quack who doesn't deserve a license) purred into the red head's ear, who apparently is Dai-chan (KMN: Noooooooo really dip-shit!)

"Dark! My name is Daisuke! How many times have I told you not to call me Dai-chan!" Daisuke tried to yank Dark off of him, but Dark just kept smirking and grabbed Daisuke's butt.

A cough made Daisuke and Dark stop and turn to look at the surprised group of teens. Embarrassed, Daisuke shoved Dark off of him, causing Dark to pout. Sheepishly, Daisuke grinned at the teens. "Er, is there anything we, eh, can assist you with?" Daisuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly while trying to fight down his tomato red blush (KMN: Wonder if it compliments his hair and eyes….XD)

Lounging on the ground Dark smirked, "Why yes, there is, Koi. You can come with me and make sure you can't walk straight for weeks!" Dark's smirk became even larger when Daisuke blushed a deep red again.

Dark turned back to the "brats."

-blink blink-

"YOU'RE THE GOD DAMN KIDS WHO FUCKING RAN ME OVER!" Dark shouted and grabbed Max and Sora by the collar of their shirts.

Now, if there is one thing that pisses Rei and Riku off, it's when somebody grabs Max and Sora.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Riku yells back at a glaring Dark and grabs Sora into his arms protectively.

(KMN: coughjustasaposessivebastardasingamescough Darn you valentine's day cookies XD)

Rei had already huggled his Max away from a distracted Dark and hissed at the whacko doctor.

-blink blink smirk-

"So, what were you kids doing in the hospital anyways?" Daisuke glanced at the teens while worrying about Dark's sudden smirk.

"Who cares koi? As long as they don't do it again." Dark waves his hand dismissively, "Come on, Koi, we have different problems to take care of." Grabbing Daisuke by the collar Dark dragged away his confused koi while the teens exchanged looks.

"What the fuck was..." Riku paused as he felt a lock of his hair being twirled.

"Koi, your hair is so soft and pretty." Gulping Riku stared at the perky Sora.

"K- K- KOI!" Riku exclaimed once he realized what Sora had called him.

"Yeah, Dark called his bestest friend Koi and your my bestest friend!" Sora happily grinned and huggled a blushing Riku.

"Yep, Daisuke definitely is Dark's 'bestest friend'" Rei snickered quietly while he continued huggling Max.

RUMBLE!

Everybody stared at a confused Tyson. "My tummy is talking." Tyson pouted in confusion.

"Duh, you're hungry you -" Kai quickly stopped himself and sighed, "Come on, I'll go buy you something to eat." Riku and Rei exchange glances since it was unheard, wait, no, it wasn't even thought of, that Kai would pay for anybody else's food, especially Tyson's. "Are you two going to come or gape like fish all day?"

Kyo: Yay! Now to go eat sugar! -walks off-

Rin: -ponders- Hm...

Selphie: Review if you love us and want more! I LUV YOU MIMI!


End file.
